Word Vomit
by FlowerChild22
Summary: Oneshots based on words given by my readers. Mostly Fax.
1. Submit Words

**Hello readers!**

Do not fret! It's not over for FlowerChild22. I currently have another story under the works...(some of you already know about) and I shall be keeping you guys updated as much as I can on my blog (check it on my profile!). Cause I'm in the two most important years of my life (it determines the rest of my life! And whether I live as a hobo or not...jks) I don't have as much time to update and take the time to write any ongoing stories, so the one I'm working shall be quite a long wait.

So this here shall be another continuous/update when I feel like it/oneshot stories. Just to give you guys at least _something. _

I want something from you guys. What I want, is, word vomit.

Review on this story a word. Any random word at your heart's desire. And as many as you want. Seriously. But don't give me like a page ripped from your dictionary. I don't want that. But yeah, I word like...*looks to left, but sees nothing so looks to right*...iPod and I shall write a paragraph or even a sentence basing it on a oneshot. They most likely will be Fax related (which is probably what you guys all want :P) but some may be Flock related or Niggy (I seem to always hint that in my stories...).

So review away and I'll make a list and update some oneshots!

**Read, review and vomit those words (but not literally),**  
><strong>- FlowerChild (insert less than three)<strong>


	2. Lamppost to Desk

**Disclaimer: All definitions are taken from Wikipedia or unless stated otherwise. I do not own Maximum Ride or the definitions.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Lamppost (according to Word it's spelt with two p's) – Submitted by XwarningX<br>**_"A street light, lamppost, street lamp, light standard, or lamp standard is a raised source of light on the edge of a road or walkway, which is turned on or lit at a certain time every night."_

They stood underneath the black lamppost – the only source of light within the vicinity, apart from the next lamppost a little down the road – their shadows sharp against the pavement. The dark-haired boy reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind the ear of the girl standing in front of him. Her head was bowed, refusing to meet the almost-black eyes that stayed completely focused on her.

He spoke, only saying one word. He never was much of a speaker. "Max."

She didn't reply with words, but finally lifted her head. Her eyes however, took their time in meeting his. He watched her intently, not saying any more, but waiting for her response. We studied how the light of the lamppost emphasised certain features of Max's face. Like her cheekbones for example. Under the florescent light of the post, they were defined. Much more defined than usual.

The light of the post felt upon her head, giving the appearance of her hair glowing. It softened her, breaking away the usual tough exterior of his beloved leader. It was a raw sight to see her so quiet and reserved, not at all like her typical nature.

She sighed, quietly, her chest rising slightly from the action. She bit her lip and nodded. He reached out to her and she wrapped herself around him, holding him tightly, shutting her eyes just as tightly, in a desperate attempt to stop the tears from escaping her.

"I know," he assured her, his voice soft and loving. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>2. Mask – again submitted from XwarningX<br>**_"A mask is an article normally worn on the face, typically for protection, disguise, performance or entertainment."_

He wore a mask, disguising his true feelings – if any – from enemies. This mask eventually became permanent and not only masked his feelings from enemies, but from those he loved. And only when he felt necessary, he would let that little mask slip.

But Max, Max was able to see – albeit with great effort – past that mask. She could read him, not easily she'll admit, but better than anyone else. Sometimes he couldn't control or restrain his eyes from betraying himself.

And he was glad that it was only Max that could read him. He was glad that she understood his quiet nature and short answers. All because she knew he would be there to listen. Whether it was a half-asleep rant on breakfast at ungodly hours, or quiet whispers of hidden desires in the middle of the night, he was there to listen. Anything to hear her talk, anything to have her curled up by his side, he'd let that mask slip, even if it was only for a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Picture – XwarningX<br>**_"An image (from Latin: imago) is an artifact, for example a two-dimensional picture, that has a similar appearance to some subject—usually a physical object or a person."_

Angel ran towards Max a little unsteadily on her feet, still unsure on her feet, but felt confident enough to make it to Max who was sitting on the other side of the room reading – well, attempting to read – a small novel.

"Max!" She clapped, the paper in her hand making a _smack _sound against her palm.

"Hey baby!" Max cooed at the four year old. She folded the corner, making her page and placed the book in her lap.

"I drew a pic-chur!" Angel was very good at talking even though she was only four.

"Really?" Max asked with great enthusiasm. "What is it?"

"You." She answered, finally coming to a wobbly stop in front of Max. Max lifted the tiny blonde into her lap. "And Fang."

The twelve year old sat up slightly alarmed.

"Me?" She asked. "And Fang?"

Angel nodded enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear. "Yep. Nudge said it was good."

"Can I see it?" Max asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see Angel's drawing. She, for some reason, was under the impression that someday Fang and she would end up like the prince and princesses from the various Disney movies Jeb had occupied her each day.

Was it appropriate to raise a baby in front of a television? Max didn't know, but it seemed to work fine with Angel.

Angel stuck the creased sheet of pink paper under Max's nose. "Here!"

Maybe she drew them both flying. Or maybe she drew a picture of them sparring as they did each day. Max silently wished for those possibilities, anything, _anything _but her and Fang together. As a couple.

She looked down tentatively and her shoulder's sagged slightly at the sight of the drawing in her hands. She perked up immediately and cleared her thoughts of any disappointment, uncase the young mind-reader could pick up her feelings.

Right there, in the pink paper (Max suppressed a shudder) was a picture of Max in a dress and crown holding hands with her dark-haired best friend, who was clad in a royal looking uniform.

"It's…great." Max told Angel, assuring her. She sighed. Maybe Angel will just never let it go.

* * *

><p><strong>4. England – They didn't sign off so I can't credit them D:<br>**_"England (Listeni/ˈɪŋɡlənd/) is a country that is part of the United Kingdom."_

"Let's go to England."

Max sat up and twisted her torso to face her boyfriend. "What?"

"Let's go on vacation." He replied, pulling her back against his chest, so he could resume playing with her hair.

Max allowed herself to be pulled against him, to her original position.

"To England?" She asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Fang replied, nodded thoughtfully. "You, me, and the Flock."

"Hmm." Max considered the proposition for a moment. "Why?"

She felt Fang shrug. "Dunno. Always wanted to go I suppose."

"But it's cold there." Max reasoned, trying not to sound whiny. "And you _know _I don't like the cold."

He lowered his mouth to her ear. "I can think of _one _way to keep warm."

Max shivered in response to both his voice and his words. Fang chuckled, shaking with the movement and kissed Max's brown curls. His arms instinctively tightened around her middle.

"I'm liking that idea very much," she sighed, relaxing into his embrace. "Alright. England it is."

* * *

><p><strong>5. Desk – submitted by A Fishy In The Sea<br>**_"A desk is a furniture form and a class of table often used in a work or office setting for reading or writing on or using a computer. Desks often have one or more drawers to store office supplies and papers."_

"So," Max began, leaning forward and staring at Fang's face, which was still currently staring at the bright screen in front of him. "What's up?"

"Nothing really. Just updating my-" Fang cut himself short when he finally looked up at his girlfriend. Max had both her hands placed on the table and she was leaning forward, grinning wickedly. She wasn't wearing much – due to the hot weather –and he swallowed.

"Your what?" Max asked even though the answer was obvious. She was enjoying Fang's reaction and he knew it.

"My," Fang's voice wavered slightly and he coughed to fix it, "blog. My blog."

"Watcha writing about?" Max asked curious, leaning closer to him in an attempt to see his laptop screen.

Fang's eyes flickered quickly from her face to her chest, where he had a clear view of her breasts. He quickly looked back at his screen before Max could notice. Max however, saw this and smirked.

_Caught you. _She thought.

"Nothing much." He coughed again, looking away from her. He needed to think of other things to distract himself from thinking any inappropriate thoughts. He looked out the window where he saw a sparrow picking at the grass. Birds. There. Birds weren't inappropriate at all. Unless you thought of a certain bird-girl standing in front of you. Fang cursed mentally. He just couldn't escape it.

Max grinned deviously. "So you're not busy? I'm sure your blog can wait for later."

Fang's knee was bouncing up and down uncontrollably. "No. Not busy…"

"Good." Max didn't wait for him to finish. She slammed his screen down, as carefully as she could and leaned over completely, placing her face an inch away from Fang's. She grabbed his neck, and then slowly moved her hand across his skin to under his jaw which she held.

Fang felt himself moving to the edge of his seat without realising it. He stood, hovering over the seat, before finally standing at his full height. His confidence that escaped him earlier returned to him, and felt in control again. Although Max was the leader of the Flock, Fang was the leader of their relationship, usually making the first move. So this was a first for Fang; Max wanting him first.

Fang, despite the desk between them, grabbed Max's face and pulled her towards him and kissed her roughly. Max smiled against her lips, glad she had _some _power over Fang.

"I hate what you do to me." Fang muttered against her lips, before kissing her again.

Max pulled back, but kept their lips touching. "I know. But you love it."

* * *

><p><strong>So all I can write right now is non-continuous oneshots that don't need a plot. <strong>

**Read, review and keep those words coming,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	3. Slugs to Cappuccinos

**So I've received 80 words so far, and I've decided I'll only do 100 (for now). You guys are really vomiting those words. Loving it! So the next twenty are the last ones I'm taking. **

**Disclaimer: All definitions are taken from Wikipedia or unless stated otherwise. I do not own Maximum Ride or the definitions.**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Slug – Tees<br>**_"Slug is a common name that is normally applied to any gastropod mollusk that lacks a shell, has a very reduced shell, or has a small internal shell." _

"Hey Max, look!" I heard Gazzy call from somewhere in Anne's backyard and Nudge scream in reply. I snapped my head up at where the commotion was happening and almost screamed myself. Keyword her being almost.

In between Gazzy's index and middle finger was a fat, ugly, brown and probably slimy slug. A _slug_. If I could think of any one thing that would be the most disgusting thing in the world, it would be a slug. They were an ugly mix of brown, green and black in colour and frankly, completely disgusting in my opinion.

"Look! Look!" Gazzy waved the slug in Nudge's face, cackling madly.

"GAZZY! GET THAT _THING _AWAY FROM ME!" Nudge squealed, covering her face with her hands and stood rooted on the spot. She didn't want to run, because knowing Gazzy, he'd probably run after her.

"Max!" He then turned to me, and ran towards me. I stood up from my seat, ready to U & A in a second. No _way _was Gazzy getting that thing near me. He stopped short in front of me. "Look!"

"Yeah, Gazzy." I told him, standing back.

"Want to pet it?" He shifted the slug carefully into his palm. I had never seen Gazzy handle anything other than his bombs with the same care, and the sight of it almost made me want to pet it. Then I remember it was a _slug. _

"No!" I held out my hands, showing him that I didn't want it near me. "That's fine Gaz."

Suddenly Gazzy grinned evilly, an evil glint in his eye. He held it up, eyed it, then eyed me.

"Gaz…" I warned him. "Whatever you are thinking, _don't do it._"

He was still grinning, the slug held up to his face. He swung it, once, twice before finally flinging it towards me. And this time, I did scream. Fine, it was a squeal. And boy did I squeal.

I ran as far as possible as I could, the slug just missing me. I ran and when I turned around, I saw Gazzy following me with another one in his hand. In the background, I could hear Iggy laughing his head off and Fang actually laughing out loud. But I didn't care, I just didn't want that slug to touch me.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Paraplegic – Kaleigh<br>**_"Paraplegia is an impairment in motor or sensory function of the lower extremities. It is usually the result of spinal cord injury or a congenital condition such as spina bifida which affects the neural elements of the spinal canal."_

"He's paraplegic," Iggy argued.

Max sat up in her seat. "What would you know? You're blind!"

"He's in a freaking wheelchair!" Iggy threw his hands up in the air.

"I know that. But he's not paraplegic." Max reasoned.

"Then what does he have?" He asked, challenging her.

Max was quiet, thinking. She didn't know what he had, but she knew he wasn't paraplegic.

"See! You don't even know!" Iggy exclaimed.

"I know he isn't paraplegic." Max retorted.

"There's a specific name, Ig." Fang told him, sitting on Max's couch, lifting her stretched out legs and placed them in his lap.

"Then what does he have?" He asked skeptical.

"Some form of scoliosis," Fang answered nonchalantly.

"He's still paraplegic," Iggy reasoned.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with Iggy there Max," Fang told her.

Max just crossed her arms and stared at the television. Boys.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Purse – FaxandReading<br>**_"A handbag, or purse in American English, is a handled medium-to-large bag that is often fashionably designed, typically used by women, to hold personal items such as wallet/coins, keys, cosmetics, a hairbrush, pepper spray, cigarettes, mobile phone etc."_

Max felt unnatural – no, that wasn't the right word, because wasn't _unnatural_, but it wasn't _natural_ either – she felt, strange in the mid-thigh dress her mom had forced her to wear. It was Nudge's sixteenth birthday, and she wanted a normal party with normal kids, now that they had "saved" the world and settled down.

"I don't see how _I _have to dress up," Max complained, leaning against Fang for support while putting on her five inch heels. She couldn't even begin to think how on earth she would be able to walk. "In a tight dress and heels too!"

Fang chuckled along with Dr. Martinez. Fang kept his hand on the small of Max's back, keeping her steady.

"I have a beautiful daughter. Can't a mother show that off?" Dr. Martinez pleaded.

_Damn, _Max thought, _she's playing the guilt card._

"Sure mom," Max began, "but does she have to show off her legs too? What if some crazy guy comes along and tries to kidnap me?"

Dr. Martinez rolled her eyes. "That's not gonna happen Max."

Max finished putting on her shoes and stood up, testing her new height. She seemed fine when standing still, even letting go of Fang's shoulder. She blew some out of her face. "Why not?"

Dr. Martinez shook her head. "Well for one Max, you've been on the run for years and know how to fight. And two, Fang."

"Fang?" Max cocked her head to the side. She looked at her boyfriend standing next to her, who was smirking.

"Yes. Fang." Dr. Martinez also had a smug look of her own. "I know he'll take care of you. Not that you can't take care of yourself."

"Fine. I'll do it. For Nudge," Max pouted to herself, but tried not to sulk _too _much. _Suck it up Max. Life's tough. You know that._

"You look beautiful Max," Fang whispered in her ear, while Dr. Martinez tried not to notice or squeal like a teenage girl.

Max smiled. _I guess dresses aren't so bad._

* * *

><p><strong>9. Starfish – XxWishingForWingsxX<br>**_"Starfish or sea stars are echinoderms belonging to the class Asteroidea. The names "starfish" and "sea star" essentially refer to members of the class Asteroidea."_

I tried not to burst out into hysterical laughter when Angel walked out onto the stage. She was dressed in a costume that made her look cute but ridiculous. The theme of the ballet recital was "under the sea" and boy, did Angel's costume fit the description.

She was dressed as a pink starfish. Her legs were spread apart and her hands were held horizontal to her body. She grinned a big white toothy grin, having just lost her front tooth, and waved proudly at the Flock sitting in the audience.

Iggy fist pumped the air and cheered proudly next to Nudge. Nudge took out mom's camera and started taking an endless number of pictures, showing Fang who was sitting beside her and holding my hand. He had a faint smile on her face, feeling like a proud father watching his daughter.

No, he didn't admit it, but I could tell from the way his eyes shined as he watched her gracefully and effortlessly danced and leapt across the stage.

Gazzy clapped and cheered for his younger sister on my left, with the same enthusiasm as I had, though I couldn't clap properly, as Fang had his hand in my right hand. Not that I minded.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Cappucino – TMI<br>**_"A cappuccino (pronounced [kapːutˈtʃiːno], meaning "Capuchin" or literally "small cap") is an Italian coffee drink prepared with espresso, hot milk, and steamed-milk foam."_

"Try it." I pushed the white porcelain mug towards Fang.

He eyed it suspiciously and picked up the mug with one hand. He held it with his palm around the actual mug, instead of the handle. He sniffed it, and took a cautious sip. His face contorted in disgust, only slightly – it _is _Fang after all – and put the mug back down in its saucer.

"Ew." Was all he said.

"It's not _that _bad," I told him, sipping the hot steaming cappuccino. I tried to keep my face straight, ignoring the bitter taste and scorching temperature.

"You don't like it. Admit it." Fang looked smug. Well I refuse to let him be right.

"Yeah, actually I do. You just don't know how to handle, no _appreciate _the rich full flavour of coffee." I took another sip, but not before hesitating. Fang was right, but I wasn't about to admit that.

"You don't even know what you're saying." Fang eyed me. He didn't seem to believe that I actually liked the caffeine drink, but still had his doubts.

"You're just jealous that you can't handle the bitterness." I stuck my tongue out – immature, I know – and continued sipping my drink.

It wasn't really that bad, only if it you mixed in fifty spoons of sugar and toned down the bitterness a little – and by a little, I mean _a lot – _and added some chocolate, it would be fine.

In other words, it sucked.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Fang asked watching me attempt to drink the coffee without gagging.

I nodded and placed the mug down onto the table. "Disgusting."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah…<strong>

**Read, review and remember, only twenty words left,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	4. Fang to Dishsoap

**Wow, you guys are setting quite the challenge. When I said random words, boy, did you give me **_**random. **_**But it's cool, I'll do what I can. **

**Disclaimer: All definitions are taken from Wikipedia or unless stated otherwise. I do not own Maximum Ride or the definitions.**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Fang – submitted by Ally463<br>**_"Fang is 14 years old (15 in Fang). He is second in command of the Flock and Max's best friend (and later her boyfriend). He is able to virtually disappear by staying very still and quiet. He also develops "gills" at the end of MAX. Fang almost always wears dark clothing and always seems to be sneaking up on Max."_

Fang. Second-in-command. Best friend. And now boyfriend. It was hard to believe that five years ago they escaped the School and now Max had enough time to even keep up with something so normal like having a _boyfriend. _

Max looked at said boy sitting beside her, watching the television intently and with great concentration. He felt her staring at him and turned to look at her, giving her a short kiss on the cheek before turning back to the movie they were currently watching.

She studied his olive complexion and dark, recently cut hair. He ran his hair through it, and she knew he was still trying to get used to the shortness of it. At first she was sceptical about him getting a haircut, but now that he had, she didn't mind the look on him at all.

His now apparent jaw line was shadowed in the dark room, only the light from the television lighting his face up. His eyelashes were long and she watched him; he didn't blink, eyes focused solely on the movie. Or so she thought.

"You're staring," he stated, looking away from the movie and turned to her.

She shrugged – a habit she picked up from hanging around Fang too much. "Can't I stare at my boyfriend?"

"Yeah," he answered, "but it's unnerving me."

"But you stare at me all the time," Max argued. She shifted her position so that she was curled against his side. His arm immediately wrapped itself around her, pulling her closer to him.

"How'd you know that?" He asked.

"Angel told me. And I've caught you a few times." She grinned at him and kissed him quickly. "So that makes us even."

* * *

><p><strong>12. Is – again submitted by Ally463<br>**_"In linguistics, a copula (plural: copulae or copulas) is a word used to link the subject of a sentence with a predicate (a subject complement). The word copula derives from the Latin noun for a link or tie that connects two different things."_

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

Jeb tried to block the sounds of the two twelve-year-olds, while stepping between them. They simply continued to banter, the taller blonde girl with her hands on her hips and the dark-haired boy still facing her, refusing to back down.

"Max. Fang. What are you fighting about?" Jeb he held his hands out, so that they didn't begin to attack each other.

"Jeb, I'm just telling Fang that he's wrong and it's _is _his fault that the juice spilt all over the floor." Max narrowed her eyes at Fang, the only member of their Flock who actually stood up to Max.

"No, it's not," He explained calmly. "I didn't even touch it."

"Yes! You did! I saw it myself." Max moved her hands from her hips and crossed her arms.

Jeb turned to Fang. "Are you _sure _you didn't touch it? You didn't even knock it?"

"Fine." Fang admitted. "Maybe. Not enough to make it fall."

Max glared at her recently named best friend. She opened her mouth to reply, but Jeb spoke over her.

"Now Max. Fang. Don't fight. You guys should be looking out for each other…"

Max and Fang tuned out the sound of Jeb's voice. They didn't care about whose fault it was or really angry at each other. Fang caught Max's eye during Jeb's long speech – they couldn't believe he was _still _going – and the corner of his mouth quirked up. Max grinned back and suddenly all anger, if any, towards each other had vanished.

"Okay?" Jeb finished.

Fang nodded and Max grabbed Fang's hand and ran out of the room calling a "yeah sure Jeb" over her shoulder.

Jeb shook his head staring after the two eldest Flock members. _Kids._

* * *

><p><strong>13. Hot – again <strong>_**again **_**submitted by Ally463  
><strong>_"Physical attractiveness refers to a person's physical traits which are perceived to be aesthetically pleasing or beautiful."_

"She's hot," Iggy commented from the opposite Fang, mouth full of toast. Max walked into the kitchen at this moment and rolled her eyes. She didn't even bother to hit him.

Fang looked at his brother, raising their eyebrow. "To each their own."

Max chuckled to herself at her boyfriend's and brother's antics. _Boys_.

Iggy swallowed his mouthful and gaped at Fang. "Dude, you don't think she's hot?"

"Who are you guys talking about?" Max asked Iggy curious to know the subject of their debate.

"Mila Kunis," Iggy answered her.

Max nodded understandably. "I know where you're coming from Igs."

Iggy sat up, throwing his hands in the air. "See! Even Max agrees!"

"Wait," Max held up her hand, which held a knife with butter on it. "How do you know what she looks like Iggy? You're blind."

"Angel sent me a picture," he answered her nonchalantly.

Max huffed. "You got Angel to _send _you a picture? Iggy…"

"Hey, I was curious!" Iggy held his hands up defensively. "The tv kept going on and on about how amazing she is, and so I asked Angel what they were talking about."

Max went back to her toast, again not bothering with Iggy anymore. Iggy turned back to Fang.

"So? Why not?"

Fang shrugged. "Not particularly. Not my type."

Iggy leaned back in his chair, both hands behind his head. "Which is?"

Max stopped buttering her toast and listened intently, attempting to look indifferent. She was interested in what he was going to say.

"Not her." Fang answered. "I don't really like dark-haired girls."

Iggy tapped his finger against his chin. "Then what are you into?"

Fang's eyes quickly flickered to Max's face before looking back at his breakfast. Iggy however, could sense why he was quiet for a second.

"Ahh, of course," he nodded understandably, "I know."

"Know what?" Fang asked, trying to play it cool.

"You're into blondes," Iggy concluded. He grinned deviously. "And not just any blondes. But a certain blonde leader we know."

"Shut up Iggy." Fang threw his toast at the blind birdkid in front of him.

"Don't deny it Fang," Max grinned, looking up from her toast. "We all know it's true."

* * *

><p><strong>14. Belt – submitted by TMI<br>**_"Belts have been documented for male clothing since the Bronze Age. Both sexes used them off and on, depending on the current fashion."_

"Honestly Fang, if you actually wore a belt, you wouldn't have to keep pulling your pants up every two seconds." Max called to him, from behind him. "I can see your underwear."

Fang hitched his black jeans up, only to keep them halfway down his butt. Max rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything further. She didn't quite understand why boys had to wear their pants so low.

Fang turned around and stopped walking, a smirk on his face. Since Max was walking behind him, she bumped into him, giving him a glare.

"Stop looking at my ass then," Fang smirked. Max instead of feeling embarrassed or angry, rolled her eyes and acted indifferent. She wasn't giving him the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of her.

"In your dreams Fang. Like I would look anywhere near that area of your body, or any part of your body at all. I mean, it's horrible enough I have to look at your face," she sneered back.

"Max, I'm hurt." Fang clutched his chest, staring down at her. Max mentally cursed him, for being able to tower over her.

"Why do you even wear them so low for?" She asked, pushing his chest so that he would keep moving.

"Cause my jeans are tight." He kept Max's hands on his chest with his own, walking backwards with Max in front of him.

"Then don't wear tight jeans." Max rolled her eyes. "Duh."

"But baggy jeans are daggy." Fang reasoned.

"Did you just say daggy? What do you know about fashion?" Max raised an eyebrow.

They continued to watch as they were, the rest of the Flock in front of them, paying no attention to the lovebirds – not that they knew they were in love, denying any feelings towards each other – except for Angel, who giggled at their friendly bantering.

"Enough to know that baggy pants are daggy," Fang shot back.

Max shook her head in disbelief.

"What?" Fang asked.

"I never thought I'd see the day when "The Rock" Fang would talk about fashion." She shook her head.

He rolled his eyes and turned around, moving so that he stood beside Max. He now made a vow to never buy a belt.

* * *

><p><strong>15. Dishsoap – submitted by TMI<br>**_"In chemistry, soap is a salt of a fatty acid.[1] Soap is mainly used as surfactants for washing, bathing, and cleaning, but soaps are also used in textile spinning and are important components of lubricants."_

"Pass the soap!" Ordered ten-year-old Max to the darkly dressed Fang beside her.

They both shoved each other out of the way, trying to hog the bathroom sink tap.

"No!" Fang – the only one in the Flock who had the nerve to fight Max – shoved her back just as hard.

They both struggled with the slippery cream coloured block, before Max finally snatching it once and for all and hastily scrubbed her grubby hands. They had practiced sparring today, one against another, none of them winning over the other; an equal fight every time.

Fang however, wasn't going to give up without a fight – as usual – and made a grab for the bar of soap when Max had her guard down. He snatched it off of her, but because of the slipperiness of their hands and the soap, it slipped from both their hands, before it hit Fang's eye leaving a soapy residue.

"Ahh!" Fang immediately shut his eyes, trying to prevent the burning sensation in his eye. "Lookw hat you did Max!"

He went to rub his eye, but Max's hand clamped down on his and pulled them away from his face. "Don't rub your eye! Your hands are soapy, and it'll just get more soap in your eye."

Fang allowed Max to bring his face closer to the faucet, and she splashed his eye with an unexpected gentleness. He felt the cold water cool the area, the burning fading away, before Max finally got the rest of the soap out of his eye.

She then dabbed his face carefully with a soft towel, and she grinned at him. "There. Better yeah?"

Fang nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Max moved away from the sink. "You can wash your hands now."

She headed off to the dining room where Jeb was calling them, and Fang washed the rest of the soapy bubbles off his hands. It was the first time he saw the gentle side of Max, a pleasant contrast to her tough exterior. He decided then, that she'd make a great leader.

* * *

><p><strong>Here ya go. Had a little fun with the belt one. <strong>

**Read, review and you guys can stop sending them in now...  
>- FlowerChild22<br>**


	5. Cows to Piggys

**Disclaimer: All definitions are taken from Wikipedia or unless stated otherwise. I do not own Maximum Ride or the definitions.**

* * *

><p><strong>16. Cows – submitted by Ally463<br>**_"Cattle (colloquially cows) are the most common type of large domesticated ungulates._ _Cattle are raised as livestock for meat (beef and veal), as dairy animals for milk and other dairy products, and as draft animals (oxen / bullocks) (pulling carts, plows and the like)."_

"Moooooo." Gazzy called to the idle cows in the meadows, nibbling on the dry yellow grass.

"Gazzy don't stick your head out the window like a dog," I chastised not really fussed if he listened to me or not. I was bored and would rather be stretching and using my wings flying in the sky, but instead was stuck inside a car with all six members of my Flock, forced to drive rather than fly, under Jeb's orders.

Gazzy kept his out of the window and laughed uncontrollably. "But it's sooo fun Max!"

"Why are you mooing anyway?" Nudge asked from behind him.

"It's a game." Gazzy pulled his head back inside the car and turned around to explain his rules to a game he made up an hour ago to end his boredom. "You stick your head outside the car window and yell moo like a cow and see how many cows you can get to look at you or moo back."

I could picture Nudge rolling her eyes – probably a habit she picked up from either Fang or I – at Gazzy for being an immature young boy. I was rolling my eyes too.

He stuck his head out again and mooed at a lone cow in a paddock. "Moo!"

He sounded exactly like a cow would've, which was really much of an achievement considering he could mimic sounds perfectly. It was great for annoying the hell out of the Flock, or me specifically. Especially when he used my voice or Fang's to declare our love for each other.

Fang's right hand left the steering wheel – I still didn't exactly have the driving down pat quite yet – and reached over the gearshift to pat my thigh reassuringly, telling me that he knew exactly how I felt right now. I gave him a grateful smile and placed my hand on top of his, giving it a squeeze.

Gazzy was quiet for a moment and I began to thank the heavens that he was finally, _finally _over the stupid game.

"Finally!" Angel cried of the back seat. Fang chuckled, when I sighed in relief.

Gazzy kept quiet to himself until he couldn't hold it in; just like one of his farts. "…Moo!"

Turns out Gazzy stopped because of the lack of cows, not because he grew tired of the game.

"Gazzy!"

* * *

><p><strong>17. Awesome – submitted by Ally 463<br>**_"Awe is an emotion comparable to wonder but less joyous, and more fearful or respectful. One dictionary definition is "an overwhelming feeling of reverence, admiration, fear, etc., produced by that which is grand, sublime, extremely powerful, or the like: in awe of God; in awe of great political figures"."_

"Awe-some!" Gazzy's eyes were wide as he watched the firework make its way into the dark sky and exploded loudly in a star-like shape with ten legs, right above him.

Angel clapped happily, watching Iggy and Gazzy's handiwork above them, her eyes shining as brightly as the bright explosions in the sky. Even usual emotionless Fang had a hint of a smile on his face. Max had to admit, Iggy and Gazzy sure knew their way around gunpowder and anything explosive.

Nudge's face lit up from an exploding firework, before it dimmed again in the dark sky. "This is fantastic guys!"

She stood up; spreading her arms and wings wide, creating a beautiful and powerful effect. "Happy New Year!" She screamed into the sky, even though no one else could hear her, except the Flock.

Max smiled at the carefree Nudge, happy they had this one chance to forget saving the world and enjoy a luxury like a home and celebrating New Year's with fireworks like any other family. Then again, any other family wouldn't have made them from scratch.

"Awesome," Gazzy murmured again, his eyes glued to the bright display above him. The colourful lights reflected off his bright blue eyes, making them shine brighter than usual.

Fang's arms snaked their way around Max's waist, and started to sway them side to side in time to the music playing in the background.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Max asked him, still focused on the sky above.

Fang nodded, agreeing. His eyes were also focused on the bright sparks above. "Just…awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>18. Grenade – submitted by Unicorn Grenades<br>**_"A grenade is a small explosive device that is projected a safe distance away by its user. The term hand grenade refers any grenade designed to be hand thrown."_

"Watch out!" Gazzy called out, pretending to pull the clip from his 'grenade' and threw the balled up sock towards Angel and Nudge who ran was fast as they could from the sock. Nudge grabbed the hand of the three year old, dragging her behind her so that they could escape from the 'explosion' soon to happen. Angel ran as fast as she could, while giggling madly. She didn't quite understand the concept of the game, but enjoyed it anyway.

"…five, four, three..." Gazzy counted down from ten, running away and jumping in slow-motion away from the grenade. "…two, ONE! Pwooooo!"

Fang watched the five year old boy dive into a pile of probably every single cushion he could find in the entire house, and covering his spikey-hair covered head with his skinny arms. Fang shook his head and continued munching on his cereal, glad that the kids could still laugh and have fun, despite only having escaped the School only a year ago.

Max smiled at the younger kids playing. "Let them have their fun Fang."

Fang looked at her, shoved another spoonful of his cereal in his mouth and shrugged. Max rolled her eyes, a little annoyed that he _still _didn't speak. Gazzy's boyish cackle ripped her from her thoughts when a balled sock hit her in the head.

Fang's lip twitched. She tried not to get angry when he said, "let them have their fun Max."

On second thought, she liked it when he didn't speak.

* * *

><p><strong>19. Dream – submitted by Abby-Jade-Love<br>**_"Dreams are successions of images, ideas, emotions and sensations occurring involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep. The content and purpose of dreams are not yet understood, though they have been a topic of speculation and interest throughout recorded history."_

"I had that dream again," Max confessed to her best friend quietly.

Fang understood Max's reluctance to admit any sort of vulnerability, and knew it was hard enough for her to tell him. Instead of saying anything, he shuffled closer to her side and pressed their shoulders together; his way of assuring her, without the overbearing shows of affection. She appreciated it; Fang barely showed any sort of affection towards anyone, and this was one of those rare moments.

"They never get me, but they were _so _close," she whispered. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her chin on her knees and stared at the floor in front of her.

Fang nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see the movement. He bumped her shoulder lightly to comfort her.

She looked up and smiled at Fang. "For someone who doesn't speak, you sure do know what to say."

Fang allowed a small grin – he thought that it was an appropriate enough time – and spoke for the first time that night. "I'm here."

It wasn't much of a sentence, but it held so much meaning behind it that it led Max to do something she never would've normally in front of the rest of the Flock. She rested her head on his shoulder, and Fang allowed it, even resting his head on her head, while they looked out into the night not needing to say anything, but just enjoy each other's company.

* * *

><p><strong>20. Piggys – submitted by Unicorn Grenades<br>**_"A pig is any of the animals in the genus Sus, within the Suidae family of even-toed ungulates. Pigs include the domestic pig, its ancestor the wild boar, and several other wild relatives. Pigs are omnivores and are highly social and intelligent animals."_

"So this piggy—"

"Little," Fang interrupted.

I paused, still holding baby Lily's toe, and turned towards my husband. "What?"

He pushed himself off of the doorframe he was leaning against and sauntered over to me.

"Little piggy," he clarified.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and looked down at the amused eighteen-month-old girl on the blanket below me. "So this _little_-"I gave Fang a stern look, emphasising little – "piggy went to market, and this little piggy went someplace else—"

"Those aren't the words." I ignored Fang and continued my _own _version of the nursery rhyme. After all, we weren't normal and neither was Lily, so the nursery rhyme didn't have to be normal either.

"And this little piggy stayed in his straw house—"

"Okay now you're just mixing it up with the Three Little Pigs," Fang sighed, sitting himself beside me.

I stopped, letting go of Lily's toe and picking her up and placing her in my lap. Fang held his pinky out for Lily to grab, who clutched it tightly in her little pudgy fist. Fang swung their hands and Lily giggled, not caring that I didn't finish her nursery rhyme.

"Do you want to do it?" I asked.

Fang shook his head. "No way. I don't do nursery rhymes."

"Clearly you do," I shifted Lily in my arms and my position into one that was comfortable, "seeing as how you know the words so well."

Fang rolled his eyes and pulled me into his lap. Lily let go of his hand and clapped happily, expressing her joy of being in both of her parents' embrace. Fang wrapped his hands around me, resting on Lily's stomach and held us tightly. I was surprised he wasn't uncomfortable of the combined weight of both Lily and I.

"My girls," Fang whispered into my hair – I could hear the smile in his voice – and rocked us side to side. "I love you both. You're both my world. My everything."

I sighed contently and leaning back into his embrace. I turned my head back and kissed him on the nose. "And we love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Another one for you my lovely readers :)<strong>

**Read, review and tell me how your day was,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	6. Pancakes to Bubbles

**Disclaimer: All definitions are taken from Wikipedia or unless stated otherwise. I do not own Maximum Ride or the definitions.**

* * *

><p><strong>21. Pancakes – submitted by Unicorn Grenades<br>**_"A pancake is a thin, flat, round cake prepared from a batter, and cooked on a hot griddle or frying pan. Most pancakes are quick breads; some use a yeast-raised or fermented batter."_

"And that," Iggy flipped the medium sized pan, skilfully throwing the pancake into the air, and catching it with the pan, uncooked side down, "is how you make a pancake."

Max watched nodding, scribbling down a few notes into her small notepad.

"Now," Iggy handed the spatula to Max, "your turn."

Max took the spatula from Iggy in one hand and the pouring jug, filled with the batter in the other hand. She poured a reasonable amount into the pan, and mixture spread out until it became of a medium-sized pancake and left the pancake to cook. She watched it with great intensity, and Iggy waited patiently for the pancake to cook.

"When do you know it's ready?" He asked his older Flock member.

Max concentrated for a second. "When bubbles appear on the surface."

"Which surface?" He asked a little impressed at how much Max was taking in. Her usual stubborn doesn't-take-orders-from-anyone attitude was gone, an attentive and enthusiastic student in place.

"The uncooked side." She answered confidently.

The pancake's surface began to bubble, and Max gently slid the spatula underneath the pancake, lifting so that it wasn't stuck to the pan and pulled the spatula away. She shook the pan back and forth, making sure that the pancake wasn't stuck to the pan and steadied her hand for the throw.

She flicked her wrist, and the pancake, as if in slow motion, jumped into the air, flipping once and then landed perfectly into the pan, sizzling a little as it touched the melted butter.

Max stared in shock at the pancake, and Iggy stood surprised, hearing the pancake land in the pan. Max closed her gaping mouth, but her eyes stayed wide as she squealed a un-Max-like squeal. "I-I did it!"

She high-fived Iggy and moved the finished pancake onto the growing stack of pancakes.

"Another one?" Iggy asked, handing Max the pancake batter. Max nodded enthusiastically.

Max continued to make not-exactly-perfect, but decent pancakes that were round in shape.

"Good job Max! You're actually cooking," Iggy praised, making more pancake batter. After all, they needed at _least_ ten each.

Just as Max was about to flip her tenth pancake, Fang walked into the kitchen, took one look at Max and snorted. "Max, step away from the stove. Before you kill us all."

Fang's comment made Max lose all her concentration, affecting her throw. Max watched as the half-cooked pancake, twirled and spun in the air, the uncooked side landing square onto Fang's face. She stared in horror, until finally bursting into a hysterical fit.

Fang slowly peeled the pancake off his face, leaving a mask of creamy beige slowly dripping off his used-to-be flawless complexion.

"Maximum Ride, I _will kill you._"

* * *

><p><strong>22. Chocolate Syrup – MPHknows<br>**_"Chocolate syrup is a chocolate flavored condiment. It is often used as a topping for various desserts, such as ice cream or mixed with milk to make chocolate milk."_

"I _love _chocolate syrup! It's sooo yummy! And chocolately! And delicious!" Nudge gushed while she shovelled mouthful after mouthful of the double fudge chocolate sundae in her hand. "And you can have it on almost _anything_."

Max and Fang immediately locked gazes, a smirk on Fang's lips, and devious smile on Max's. The memory of a stolen afternoon flickered across their minds, but immediately shut it down before Angel could read their minds and be scarred for probably the rest of her life.

Nudge was still talking in the background, oblivious to Fang and Max, the rest of the Flock engaged in Nudge's discussion, also oblivious to Fang and Max.

"Like once, I had chocolate syrup on my carrots, cause I was _really _craving chocolate _and _carrots. But it didn't taste as good as I thought it would. It was _disgusting_…"

"What's the weirdest thing you've eaten chocolate syrup off Fang?" Suddenly all eyes were on Fang, and he snapped away from staring at Max.

_Max's chest. _But he couldn't say that of course. "Cereal."

"Cereal?" Nudge contemplated that for a moment, allowing Fang and Max to continue relive their naughty afternoon.

"_Max what are you doing?" Fang stared at his messy nineteen-year-old girlfriend squeezing chocolate syrup straight into her mouth._

_Max swallowed first before answering. "Chocolate syrup. Seriously the best."_

_Fang shook his head, but joined Max anyway, who poured the syrup into his mouth. He swallowed the thick syrup and grinned. "It is good."_

"_Told you." _

_Fang looked at Max's face, then to her chocolate lips, to which he kissed. Max responded just as eagerly, tasting the chocolate inside Fang's mouth. All of a sudden, their clothes are thrown everywhere, hands on each other and somehow the chocolate syrup is smeared all over them._

"What about you Max?"

Max slowly tore her eyes from Fang's smirking face, and bit back the devilish grin on her own face. "Um," she stalled. _Fang's stomach. _"The weirdest? Probably…" She tried to ignore the fact that Fang had moved to her side, and had one hand on the small of her back, slowly moving up and down. "Probably, on an apple."

"Apple?" Nudge continued to comment one everyone's chocolate syrup experiences, while Fang and Max stood off to the side, talking quietly to themselves.

They followed slowly behind the rest of the Flock and Fang bent down to whisper in Max's ear, "I still have a stain on my carpet."

* * *

><p><strong>23. Window – XxWishingForWingsxX<br>**_"A window is a transparent or translucent opening in a wall or door that allows the passage of light and, if not closed or sealed, air and sound. Windows are usually glazed or covered in some other transparent or translucent material like glass."_

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Max shot up in bed, recognising the familiar signature knock of Fang against her window pane. She rubbed her face with both her hands, in an attempt to wake herself up faster. She regrettably left the warmth of her bed, and padded across her soft beige carpet to unlock her window and lift it open.

Fang appeared in view, flickering out of his invisibility, a sight Max could never get used to. He grinned once, quickly before skilfully climbing into her room and quietly closing the window behind him as if he had done this all the time. Because he had. Every single night since they were sixteen.

Max's mum, Dr. Martinez slept unknowingly and naively downstairs in her bedroom, under the illusion that her hormone-crazed daughter and her just as hormone-crazed eighteen-year-old boyfriend slept in separate room and not in a bed together. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Max kissed Fang hastily on the lips, grinning widely as she pulled back, pulling onto the bed. She felt slightly bad, that they snuck around each night, but she and Fang couldn't help it. They were two crazy teens in love. And at that age you couldn't be held responsible for any future consequences.

But tonight was an innocent night. Fang just wanted the comfort of sleeping with his girl in his arms, hearing her breathing. He found it difficult to sleep without hearing her breathing, despite how cliché and mushy that sounded.

Max settled herself in his arms, fitting into them perfectly it seemed, and they talked and talked. Never running out of anything to say, despite knowing each other their whole lives. They always had something more to learn about each other. They learnt something new about each other each night.

Last night, Max learnt that Fang hated his feet and he learnt that she absolutely _detested _horror films. It was amazing how much you thought you knew about someone you've known your _whole _life, and then learnt something knew.

That's what Max loved about her relationship with Fang, she knew everything there was to know about Fang, yet there was still some mystery about each other, with the rest of their lives to find out, as cliché as that sounded.

* * *

><p><strong>24. Mood-ring – Unicorn Grenades<br>**_"A mood ring is a ring which contains a thermochromic element, such as liquid crystal. The ring changes color in response to the body temperature of its wearer. The color is said, by some proponents, to indicate the emotional state of the wearer."_

Max stared down at the colourful and changing stone on her right middle finger. Angel and Nudge had bought it for her sixteenth birthday, to wear along with the promise ring Fang had given her for her fifteenth birthday. She scrutinised the liquid crystal as it faded from the default green to a colour that matched her current mood.

She didn't know how she felt right now at the current moment. It was kind of hot in Arizona where the Flock were currently residing in her mum's house. Would that affect her "mood"? She know mood rings depended on the temperature of the wearer and wondered if the hot weather would affect this.

She felt…indifferent. If that was even an emotion. She watched as the green turned into blue. She looked down at the small piece of paper in her hand and matched the current blue to the chart. She decided it was a blue-green, which the sheet told her was _upbeat? _She certainly was _not _upbeat. She didn't feel like humming and skipping everywhere she went.

But wait, the ring was changing once again. It turned into a normal blue, which she knew was relaxed and happy, but it was still fading into an indigo then violet. It changed too much for her to settle on the one colour. She felt Fang's strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and she grinned automatically, like she always did around Fang.

"What colour is it now?" He asked peering over her shoulder to look at her hand.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's still deciding."

Then finally it settled on pink. She tried not to look in disdain at the girly colour. Max frowned.

"What's pink?" Fang asked, curious. She looked down at the sheet and Fang read over her shoulder.

_Love._

* * *

><p><strong>25. Bubbles – MHPknows<br>**_"A bubble is a globule of one substance in another, usually gas in a liquid. Due to the Marangoni effect, bubbles may remain intact when they reach the surface of the immersive substance."_

Fang blew aggressively into the bubble blower, not producing a bubble, but popping it immediately. He stuck the stick into the bubble mixture again, frustrated that Max, his younger sister Nudge and younger brother, Gazzy were able to skilfully create graceful bubbles, whereas his didn't even form a complete bubble. Even four-year-old Angel knew how to do it.

"How do you do it!" Fang stomped his foot, and crossed his arms.

Max giggled and blew some bubbles into Fang's face, showing off her skills. Jeb tutted her and handed Fang the bubble mixture again. "No need to show off Max."

Fang took the bottle from Jeb while Iggy laughed in the background at Fang's expense, even though he didn't know how to either. But he _was _blind after all.

Jeb patiently talked him through the process of _gently _– a word Jeb put much emphasis into expressing – blowing into the ring and not stopping until the bubble left the ring. After many angry words at Jeb and mini tantrums, Fang had gotten the hang of blowing bubbles and rivalled Max in her impressively large spheres.

"I'm doing it!" Fang cried.

"Good job Fang!" Jeb praised, currently busy with teaching Iggy how do it.

Fang's eyes then narrowed on an unknowing Max, and readied his ring, making sure it had sufficient bubble mixture.

"Hey Max!" He called.

"Yeah?" She turned to face him and at that moment Fang had skilfully blew a bubble in her face – away from her eyes of course – and it popped, momentarily stunning her. She blinked, gather her senses, until she realised what just had happened.

"Fang!" She screeched. Fang took this moment to run for his life, cackling madly as Jeb watched after them laughing and shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Long awaited, sorry guys. Just got back on Friday (it's Saturday now) from a <strong>_**twenty-four **_**hour bus ride. It's safe to say that I was tired. So I guess I deserved that twenty hours sleep hey?**

**So yeah, Queensland was the bomb, and I never wanted to leave. But I felt so weird not being able to write. You don't understand how bored I was on the bus wanting to write, but a bus full of fifty girls, six teachers and two bus drivers isn't exactly the right atmosphere. **

**Read, review and tell about your road trip experiences,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


	7. Marriage to Scream

**Hello! I'm just on an updating roll! I guess that procrastination for ya, really should be doing Aircrafts revision...but lift and drag can wait.**

**Thank you FluffyBunnies for pointing out the change in POV for Toothpick! This isn't a new chapter, just a repost to change it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>26. Marriage – lilly<br>**_"The legal or religious ceremony that formalises the decision of two people to live as a married couple, including the accompanying social festivities." _

"Marriage," Max said the word, hearing the word roll off her tongue awkwardly.

Fang raised an eyebrow staring at the brunette/blonde. Max ignored him and repeated the word. "Marriage."

Fang still said nothing, unsure of where his girlfriend was going with the current thought. Max finally met his eyes, sipping a little champagne. They were the only ones on their table, Nudge and Ella had been asked to dance with two of John's nephews, Gazzy had disappeared to see if he could sneak some of the wedding cake, Angel and Total were on the dance floor, and Iggy had disappeared somewhere with one of Ella's cousins.

Fang watched Max, waiting for her to continue.

The twenty-two year old sighed, kicking off her heels and nestling her feet in Fang's lap. One of Fang's hands started to stroke her foot, and she sighed contently.

"Mum looks so happy," Max closed her eyes. "So does John."

Fang slid his gaze from Max's face to watch the older couple swaying slowly on the dance floor despite the upbeat song. After years of "taking it slow", the couple finally decided to make it official. "Yeah, they do."

"Do you ever think about marriage?" Max asked. Fang paused on the middle of his ministrations to look at his girlfriend.

He shrugged, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Not really."

Max opened one eye and looked at Fang. "Do you ever think of getting married one day?"

She expected to shrug it off and say something like, "I dunno" or "Maybe", but his answer surprised her.

"I'd like to," he answered absentmindedly, looking away from the couple to look at Max. His caressing began again and Max opened both eyes to look at him. She was no longer nervous about their relationship, having eight years to adjust to the initial instinct to run from her feelings, but planning her mother's wedding had her thinking of marriage.

Max wasn't sure what to say next. Fang looked at her. "Don't you?"

Max swallowed. She knew she wanted to marry Fang. She knew she wanted to marry him for a while now, ever since rescuing her mum from Mr Cho. But were they still too young? They'd been together for almost ten years, and she was enjoying the freedom of not having to deal with three kids and two others. Everyone was pretty much already old enough to take care of themselves, Angel, the youngest, now the same age as they were on the run. "Yes…but…"

Fang held her gaze. "We don't have to do it now."

His words brought her back from her thoughts, and she stopped bitting her lip. Fang put her feet down, and reached for her hands. Max gripped his hands tightly.

"There's no rush."

She smiled immediately at his words, releasing the breath she held. Fang always had a knack of knowing how to calm her.

* * *

><p><strong>27. Skipping – Don'tDissTheSonic<br>**_"To move in a light, springy manner by bounding forward with alternate hops on each foot."_

Fang fidgeted uncomfortably as he waited for Angel's dance class to be finished. Never in his life did he ever think he'd within a ten mile radius of a dance studio, but here he was standing _in _one, watching a group of twelve years olds prancing around in pink and purple leotards.

Fang no problem with Angel wanting to start ballet lessons, in fact, he thought it was a great idea, giving her the same opportunities as normal girls her age. But now that he was standing in the dance studio, surrounded by twenty or so squealing twelve year old girls, and slightly unnerving thirty and forty something year old women eyeing him in the corner, he was beginning to question why he so easily agreed to it.

"Hurry up Ange," he muttered under his breath. He cursed Max in his head for making him do this. He was on his way home from work, and Max had to stay home and watch the rest of Flock while her mum was out of town on business and so asked Fang to pick Angel up from her dance class.

Upon hearing his thoughts, Angel looked up and grinned at Fang, waving her hand enthusiastically at him. He felt the tug of a smile on his lips, and allowed the corner of his mouth to tilt up in reply. He sneaked a look at the mums waiting for their daughters, and saw a few smiles in his direction.

He quickly averted his gaze, not wanting to encourage any communication from any of the mothers. To his relief Angel skipped towards him, her bag over her shoulder and a few curls falling out of the neat bun Nudge had fixed for her.

"Let's go," he muttered. He grabbed her bag, and slung the pink atrocity over his own shoulder. Iggy would have a field day if he somehow gained his vision and saw Fang.

Angel skipped alongside him, telling him about her main role in the recital – which, she assured him, had been earned not given through mind-powers – and something about tutus. Fang nodded, just listening, but Angel didn't mind.

Once they arrived home, Angel ran to the kitchen to relay everything she had told Fang to the others. Fang could hear Nudge and Max's encouraging voices, Gazzy's grunts, and Iggy putting a word in every so often.

Fang joined the others and plunked himself onto a barstool at the counter where Max was washing some greens for a salad – the only task Iggy trusted her in the kitchen with – who smiled at him appreciatively.

Fang looked up and glared at his girlfriend. "I hate you."

Max laughed lightly and kissed his forehead before returning to her task. "Thank you for that."

"That was hell," Fang groaned, grabbing a tomato and began to slice it.

"It couldn't have been that bad, you just had to pick her up," Max rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

Fang gave her a grave look. "You weren't receiving the same looks from the mums."

Max snorted. "You love it, just admit it."

Fang shook his head. "I'm at least ten years younger!"

Iggy immediately stopped cooking. "Are you talking about cougars?"

Max smacked the back of Iggy's head, while Fang rolled his eyes.

"Don't even _think _about it Iggy," Max warned.

Iggy grinned mischievously. "If you don't mind, I can pick Angel up from ballet from now on."

* * *

><p><strong>28. Vomit – Alex Sumreck<br>**_"To eject the contents of the stomach through the mouth; regurgitate; throw up."_

"I'm going to be…sick!" Nudge managed to spit out before she ran to the bathroom. Max immediately followed after the younger girl.

Fang slapped the back of Iggy's head. Iggy flinched. "Ow, what did I do?"

Angel looked slightly green as she stared at Iggy's mess. Fang looked her concerned, making sure she wasn't going to start puking the entire contents of her stomach onto the living room floor. She stepped closer to Fang and hid her face into his side, trying to get the image out of her mind. Fang kept a hand on her hair and glared at Iggy.

"What the hell are you thinking Iggy?" Max asked him, walking back into the room. "How was anything to do with vomit a good idea?"

Iggy could feel the wrath of both Max and Fang's glare, and he shrunk a little. "Sorry Ange."

"What about me!" Gazzy cried. "I'm the one covered in puke!"

Max looked sympathetically at eight-years-old boy. "Gaz, take off your clothing and come with me."

Gazzy did as she said, dumping his clothes onto the living room floor and made his way into Max's arms in his underwear. Max rubbed his back comfortingly and led him to the bathroom.

"Honestly Iggy," Fang sighed, still holding Angel against him.

"I didn't mean for it go off _inside_," he defended, "I was supposed to launch it outside!"

Max returned, smelling slightly of vomit, but it didn't bother her. She was furious with Iggy.

"At what _point_ did you _think_ it was a good idea to make a _vomit_ bomb?" Max had her hands on her hips and her voice was laced with venom, and Fang knew she was just getting started.

He pulled Angel into his arms and lead her upstairs to her room. Beneath them Max was yelling at Iggy¸ and Fang sighed. Iggy just didn't know when to quit.

* * *

><p><strong>29. Toothpick – Fangismine<br>**_"A small pointed piece of wood, plastic, etc., for removing substances, especially food particles, from between the teeth."_

"Ow, ow, _ow_!" Max heard Gazzy's loud voice reverberate from the kitchen to the living room where she was reading peacefully.

"Max! Fang! Help! Iggy! Anyone!" Gazzy called desperately, and Max rushed immediately to his aid, seeing Fang staring at the blonde boy clutching his mouth. Nudge stood over him, her arms crossed and not looking sorry at all.

"Nudge," Fang started carefully, "what did you do?"

Nudge huffed and stuck her head up stubbornly. Fang sighed. She was becoming more like Max, which was slightly worrying. "Nothing."

Gazzy shook his head and pointed at her. "She jammed a toothpick in my teeth. It hurts!"

Max immediately rushed to Gazzy, holding his head gently and inspecting the damage. It was wedged between two of his bottom teeth. She tugged it gently and Gazzy hissed in pain.

"Ow!" He cried,a nd Max apologised. She whipped her head up to look sternly at Nudge.

Nudge matched her gaze. "He farted in my face! And plus, you attack Fang and Iggy all the time."

Fang snorted quietly under his breath and Max glared at him. Fang smirked at her.

"She does have a point." He was still smirking that frustrating and incredibly sexy smirk to her irritation. "This is all you."

She huffed heavily and ignored both Nudge and Fang, leaving him to deal with her, and focused on getting the toothpick out of Gazzy's teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>30. Scream – Kaleigh<br>**_"To utter a loud, sharp, piercing cry."_

Scream. It was the only word to describe what Max was feeling. Maybe it was because it was the only thing that was coming out her mouth, but she couldn't hear herself over the _pain _in her mind. Her brain. She wasn't sure what was causing it, if it was a psychological thing, or physical. She wasn't sure how much power The Voice had over her mind or body, but she was sure it was the reason it was causing this pain.

It was like someone had screamed into her ear, constantly and loudly, but there wasn't a sound to it, rather the feeling of a scream echoing throughout her mind. She clutched at her head, her fingers twisting into her hair, yanking at the roots, trying to distract herself from the pain inside her mind. Her fingernails dug into her scalp, enough to leave dents, but she couldn't feel it. All she felt was screaming.

She didn't register the warm hand on her back from Angel, and the assuring words in her ear from Nudge. She didn't register the strong arms of Fang wrapped around her, or Gazzy and Iggy's hands on her shoulders. All she felt was the _screaming_ in her mind.

Eventually her voice gave out, turning raspy, and then disappearing completely, but the screaming in her mind still continued.

_Stop, please. Just make it stop. _These thoughts continued around her head, pleading over and over again to stop. _Anything, I'll do anything to make it stop_. _Anything_. _Just stop the screaming_.

* * *

><p><strong>And voila! Another five words for my lovely readers!<strong>

**Read, review, and I have to pee, but I really don't want to get out of bed,  
>- FlowerChild22<strong>


End file.
